


No one else but you

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Fight Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: This is my version of the alley scene from episode 18 of season 5. I've always found this scene quite ... inspiring ahah. Hope you'll like it!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 53





	No one else but you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've created a tumblr account ! Here's my username : littlemisswinchester7

Dean had to face many enemies in his life, but he never thought he’ll have to face Cas one day. The angel was very important for him. Before he met Castiel, the angel of the Lord who saved him from perdition, Dean was 100% sure he was straight. Yet, Cas managed to break all of his walls, he became a part of him and he just won’t let go. Lately, Dean was always having wet dreams. Every night, he was dreaming of his angel. Yes, Dean was basically obsessed with Castiel. He wanted to feel Cas inside of him, hear him whimper in pleasure. He wanted the whole Castiel, only for him. 

He’ll never mentioned his fantasies to his angel though, he was worried it might frighten him. Despite that, Dean was devoted to his angel and he would always help is Cas needs him. However, the hunter was a human first, and he reached the point of no return. He couldn’t bear the pressure of Michael and Lucifer anymore. He was about to say “yes”, he’ll say “yes” and everything would be over. Yet, Castiel wouldn’t let him do this. Dean never saw him like this, he seemed really pissed. Usually, the angel always had a neutral expression. By the way, it bothers the hunter because he can never guess what’s going on in his pretty head. He wanted to read in Cas’ mind the way Cas was reading in his. 

Dean never thought that Castiel could throw him and beat him up in a damn alley. Ok, Castiel has every right to be mad, really. After all, the angel gave up everything and risked his life just to save him. But he thought Castiel’s anger would be expressed through some insults and that he’ll be gone for a few weeks. Ya know, the usual “radio silence”. This, what was happening right now, was never something Dean would have thought of. Castiel threw him on a concrete wall. His whole body was sore but he didn’t fought back, he wasn’t even trying to avoid the blows. The simple idea to hurt Castiel was making him sick. Dean’s indifference seems to upset Castiel even more as he gripped Dean’s jacket and threw him against the grid at the back of the alley. 

Dean hit the grid pretty hard, and he fell back on the ground with a cracking sound. His whole body was bruised and he was pretty sure that his ankle just broke. He saw himself dying here, in an filthy alley, at night, killed by his best friend. He could tell that Castiel wasn’t done with him just yet. The hunter was now staring at the angel’s clenched fists.  
In a burst of dignity -or stupidity- he wasn’t sure, he straightens up as he can and starts yelling. 

“Do it! Just do it dammit!”

Dean noticed a slight change in Cas’ gaze, as if the angel realized that he may have gone a little too far. Yet, his gaze was still intimidating. The hunter was shaking and he was trying really hard not to let the angel notice the pain he was in. It was useless, of course. Dean knew that Cas always knows everything. Nothing could escape his ocean eyes. The angel got closer and then he kneeled in front of him. 

“I believe I’ve never felt such a rage before, Dean”

“Yep, I think I’ve noticed this, Cas.”

The hunter tried to move his leg a little, in order to ease the pain. Castiel is the one who did this to him, yet, he cannot blame him. He received the beating of his life, yes, but after all the crap he’s done in his life, Dean thinks he deserved it. When Dean saw that Cas’ hand was moving toward him, he tried to step back a little. After what happened, who could blame him though ? The angel’s hand reached Dean’s forehead and Dean realized that he was healed. Dean suddenly looked up, he was looking at Castiel in the eye. He was lost, he had no idea what to think anymore. 

“Look, Dean, I’m very disappointed at you, but I still don’t want you to suffer.”

“I… Cas, you have to understand my place. You’re an angel, you’re above all this but I’m just human. I did this for my brother. Maybe you don’t understand my actions right now but you have to know that it was for Sammy. I wanted a better world for him.”

Suddenly, Castiel’s gaze was unbearable to support and the hunter looked down again. God, Dean felt himself becoming hard. Castiel’s rough voice and his intense gaze could turn him on so easily. Dammit, he though about being fucked right here in this alley where anyone could see them. He was unable to think about anything else now, and he was painfully hard. He couldn’t stop himself from moving a little to find some friction and he barely hold a moan which would have betrayed him. Cas was still staring at him, but his expression was different. Dean had the feeling to be completely exposed, it was like Castiel could see his every thoughts. Maybe he could, actually. We were talking about a friggin angel here. The simple idea turned the hunter on even more if it was possible. Oh jeez, he needed to find a way outta here and fast, otherwise he might just start to beg Cas to fuck him. The angel bent his head on the side like he often did, and Dean dared to look him in the eye again. This time, he couldn’t look away. He felt a strong current between them. It was impossible right? Castiel had no attraction for him. 

“Look, Cas, I’m truly sorry to disappoint you but I can’t and I won’t regret my actions.”

“Oh, but I can guarantee you that you’ll regret them, and soon enough.”

Dean couldn’t reply as the angel gripped him by his shoulders and smashed him against the nearest wall. Castiel looked down at the bulge in Dean’s pants before looking up in his eyes. 

“Well, Well it looks like you have a thing for violence”

“What ? N... No, I”

Castiel put his hands on the wall around the hunter’s face before smashing his lips on Dean’s. Castiel’s tongue was dominant and Dean opened his lips to let his angel in. Dean whined loudly when Cas bit his lips and then, licked it to ease the pain. Castiel’s mouth was sweet and dominant at the same time. The hunter forgot everything and kissed his angel back. He gripped Cas’ hair and pulled them a little which caused Castiel to moan. Wow, this was the hottest thing he ever heard. When Cas pulled back to let them both breathe, the Hunter could only see lust in Cas’ eyes. 

“I know you were doing this on purpose Dean, I know that you do everything you can to piss me off. Stop fighting this.” 

“Caaas, I…”

“Don’t pretend that you don’t want this. Don’t forget I’m watching you. If only you knew how many times I answered your prayers only to find you in your bed moaning my name while you were sleeping.”

Dean couldn’t bear it anymore. Hearing his angel talking like that, it was so hot. He suddenly decided to act and he reversed their positions. Castiel looked surprised. 

“If only you’ll let me speak, you’ll know that I want nothing else more than I want you.”

Castiel smiled whilst he unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and his briefs down. He gripped Dean’s hair and forced the hunter to kneel in front of him.

“I want you to blow me Dean.”

The young man loved how his angel could change his mood like that. One moment he was patient and sweet and the other he was dominant and violent. Dean weren’t very submissive, but Castiel weren’t just a regular someone. He’ll do anything for him just because he wanted it. That’s why he did what he was asked. He started to stroke a little Cas’ length and the angel sighed at that. Dean loved to watch Cas’ every reaction. Whilst looking at him in the eye, Dean licked the little slit before he licked the whole thing. Dean whimpered when Cas grabbed his hair strongly. The hunter opened his mouth and took as much of his angel as he could. He put his hands on what was left and he started sucking and stroking his lover. He couldn’t get bored of the incredible noises that his angel was making. Suddenly, Cas took the control and he imposed his own rhythm. Yet, Cas was still careful not to hurt his hunter. Dean loved it when Cas took control and he moaned over and over. Cas felt every moans on his length and he eventually climaxed in Dean’s mouth. The hunter swallowed his cum under the angel’s approval.  
“Well, well, who would have thought that Dean Winchester was a cock slut ? It’s obvious that’s not the first time you’re doing this.” 

Dean moaned softly and reached the bulge in his pants to seek some relief. 

“Oh, so you’re not even gonna try to deny it? The truth is, Dean that you’re a little slut. You want my cock that’s it ?”

“Y…es Caaas, please, I need you, help me.”

Castiel lifted Dean up and kissed him tenderly before he brought them back in the bunker with his magic. Dean needed a few seconds to realize where they were. 

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I need you.”

“What do you want me to do Dean? I need you to be precise.”

“I, I want you to fuck me.”

Dean wasn’t even embarrassed to say those things. He was so turned on that he’ll do anything. Castiel snapped his fingers and Dean was now completely naked, at his angel’s mercy. Castiel then start to took off his tie slowly without breaking their eye contact. He seemed surprised when Dean stopped him. 

“Cas, I, I really like your clothes… You were wearing them in all of my dreams and…”

Castiel shushed him by putting a finger on his lips. 

“Ok then, I’ll keep my clothes on.”

The angel pushed Dean on the bed behind him. 

“Turn around and I want you on all fours.”

Dean moved quickly. He was so needy for his angel. Castiel climbed on the bed behind Dean and leaned in order to kiss Dean’s back languidly and Dean moaned softly. 

“You’re so good to me right now Dean, you’re beautiful, and mine. Do you understand what it means?”

“Yes, Castiel. Only yours.”

In this moment, Castiel was back to his old self. His motions were delicate and tender. The angel’s hands were slowly stroking Dean’s body. The angel managed to linger on the erogenous parts. A weird sound escaped Dean’s throat, it sounded like a purr and Castiel enjoyed it very much. 

“Do you have lube?”

Dean slightly bent himself, opened the first drawer of his nightstand and picked a small bottle that he gave to his angel. He couldn’t see what was happening behind him but he felt his impatience growing as he heard that Cas had opened the bottle. Castiel poured some on his fingers before he pressed one of his fingers in Dean’s hole. Dean’s body tensed a little at the intrusion, but the soothing voice of his lover relaxed him. 

“It’s ok Dean, don’t worry. You’re doing just fine.”

When Cas curled his finger and reached Dean’s sweet spot, the hunter whimpered and Castiel put another finger inside Dean. He started to move his fingers in and out of Dean at a small pace to prep him. Dean was moaning his angel’s name over and over. 

“Caaas! It’s fine, I’m fine you can take me now.”

Castiel was waiting for this precise moment. He took his fingers off of Dean who whined at the lost. He then placed his erect member in front of Dean’s entrance before slowly pushing in. 

“Cas, don’t worry I can take it.”

“Remember you asked for this.”

Castiel fully pressed himself in Dean in one quick motion. He was balls deep in his lover and he was making a bunch of noises. Dean tensed and screamed of both pleasure and pain.

“Dammit, you’re so tight around me Dean, Are you ok?”

The concern in Castiel’s voice warmed Dean’s heart. He knew that Castiel really cared for him. But they’ll have plenty of time for that after. Right now, Dean needed the dominant Cas to fuck the hell outta him. 

“I’m ok, I just need you, fuck me hard Cas.”

Castiel growled at that and started to move at a really fast pace. Each of his thrusts made them both whimper in pleasure. Dean couldn’t hold the screams from his throat. He was screaming Castiel’s name. When Dean felt his orgasm build in him he screamed.

“Caaas, I’m close, I’m gonna…”

At this exact moment, Castiel stopped moving causing Dean to almost cry in frustration.  
“Cas what the hell?”

“Dean, if you wanna come you will repeat everything I say.”

“W, What? But Cas…”

“I won’t disobey again.”

Dean had no reaction, so Cas pulled himself out a little. That’s when Dean understood. He repeated the sentence and was rewarded by a powerful thrust. 

“I will never let anyone but you fuck my sweet little ass.”

“I wi… aaah will never let anyone but you fuck my sweet little ass.”

“Ok, good boy.”

Castiel started to thrust in Dean again and the hunter came a few seconds after that. When he felt Dean’s hole clench around his cock Castiel came too. They both fell on the bed, Castiel was still in his lover. Before the angel could say anything, Dean gripped his tie and kissed him. 

“You’re mine too Cas, I’ll kill anyone who comes a little too close.”

Cas smiled to that and he hugged Dean. 

“I don’t want anyone but you Dean."


End file.
